


Your heart, my beats

by Angel_albarn



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hospitals, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_albarn/pseuds/Angel_albarn
Summary: Old memories can be painful yet comforting.





	Your heart, my beats

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old story i wrote a while ago and it's not fully accurate but i hope you like it XD⠀

It had been 2 years since that day, the day my world had all crashed down.  
The year was 2013, the month was december, and it was the day of new years. Me and Soul and planned our night together, going out for food in the popular restaurant downtown, then going to the movies, before going back home. We had gotten ready, and were about to leave when the phone rang. I went to get it and answered.  
⠀  
"Hello? Who is this?" I asked, when a familiar voice sounded out through the speaker.  
⠀  
"Hello, Maka-chan? It's me Tsubaki."  
⠀  
"Ohh! Tsubaki-san! Did you need something?"  
⠀  
"Oh, no, no i didn't. I just wanted to see if you guys were alright since you did leave dwma in a hurry today."  
⠀  
The reason why she was saying that was cause me and Soul had ran out the doors as soon as the bell rang so that we could prepare as well as we could for tonight, and believe me, we needed that time.  
⠀  
"Yeah, me and Soul had something urgent to do thats why, so don't worry!"  
⠀  
"Ah..i understand, you and Soul are going on a date aren't you?" I paused for a second before stammering a response to her.  
⠀  
"W-what m-makes you t-think that ts-tsubaki san!?"  
⠀  
"Well, your stuttering doesn't help your case now does it?"  
⠀  
"Y-yeah...i guess we are...but i think we should get going. It was nice talking to you, bye bye!"  
⠀  
"Bye Maka chan!"  
⠀  
I ended the call then and heard Soul saying something. So i walked over to him.  
⠀  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
⠀  
"Don't worry, it was just Tsubaki asking if we were ok."  
⠀  
"And what did you say?" He asked me with a hint of a grin on his face.  
⠀  
"U-uh i j-just said we were fine and we had to g-go somewhere." I said twiddling my fingers a little looking away.  
⠀  
"And did you tell her where we were going?"  
⠀  
".....kinda..." I said a little embarrassed.  
⠀  
"Tch, you still can't hide things from her can you?" He said while laughing and walking towards the door.  
⠀  
-Time skip-  
⠀  
We had arrived at the restaurant and ate our food, i had ordered pasta with a cold drink, and Soul had ordered a big feast for himself. We had some laughs and some of the other customers were watching him too as he scarfed down all the food.

We left the restaurant and were walking towards the movies when i collapsed to my knees, holding my stomach in pain. 

"Maka! Are you ok?!" He asked, rushing towards me holding me close reassuringly. 

"I don't know, but i think the baby wants to come now..." I grunted out in pain as the baby started kicking violently in my stomach. 

"Right now? Are you sure Maka?" He asked me, a little doubtful cause of the same breakdowns i had in the past week. 

"Yeah, i'm serious this time-" l cried out in pain as it started getting worse.

"Ok, just hold on i'll call the ambulance."  
Few minutes after he made the call a few paramedics came with a stretcher and carried me on it into the ambulance. I was rushed the ER while Soul waited for the doctors 

-Narrator POV-

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and it was already the 1st of january by the time the doctor came out. He didn't look pleased. Soul immediately got on his feet and rushed over to the doctor, his face and his body language showed he was beyond tired, but his eyes showed concern. Soon the doctor spoke in a calm voice.

"Mr. Evans, i have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear?" He stopped to think for a second before telling the doctor his answer. 

"The good news i guess..." The doctor managed a tiny smile on his face. 

"Well, your child is a healthy little girl, she looks just like you." The doctor told me, his face lighting up a bit. 

"And whats the bad news?"

"I was getting to that. The bad news is that, although the child was delivered perfectly, the mother...shes in bad shape..." The doctor said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"...What happened to Maka?!" He yelled out, grabbing the doctor by the collars. 

"You see...during birth she had a heart failure...and we need to do a heart transplant fast for her to live. But we don't have a heart donor right now, and thats the problem."

This news shocked Soul to the core 

"How can this be happening..." 

His thoughts were starting to override his mind. So he let go of his grip on the surgeons coat and hung his head, whispering some words. 

"I will donate my heart." 

The doctor didn't catch his words.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" 

"I SAID  
I WILL DONATE MY HEART  
I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME AS LONG AS MAKA LIVES!!" He yelled. His voice reverberating in the almost dead halls of the hospital.

The surgeons eyes opened in surprise, this had been the first time a person was willing to donate their heart while they were living. 

"Sir, i'm afraid that's against the regulations of a doctors job. We can not take the heart of a living healthy person. And we don't know if your blood type matches the patients."

"Our blood types are the same, we had checked that a long time ago, and i don't care what you have to do, just take my heart, i'll be fine as long as she lives." 

The doctor thought about it for a few minutes. And then he finally said something.

"We better get everything checked before doing the surgery, just in case." 

Souls eyes flashed a look of sadness before blinking it away. 

"Can i say...one last good bye to her...?" He asked, hesitating for a bit before looking into the surgeons eyes.

"Go ahead, i'll wait for you outside."

The doctor said, giving him a reassuring look. Soul slowly walked over to the room, stopping at the door for a few seconds before turning the knob and entering. He looked at her, lying in the bed with many little wires attached to her body, all leading to a machine that was basically the only thing keeping her alive right now. 

He walked over to her bed, kneeling down to eye level and grabbing her hand with his lightly 

"Maka.. I'm sorry this couldn't be the perfect date you wanted it to be...but, as soon as this surgery is over, you and our little angel can live happily..even though i won't be with you physically, my heart will be with you, till the very end..." 

At the end of his little speech he was crying, squeezing her hand for one last time, he hugged her quickly before wiping his tears and walking out the door.

The doctor saw soul closing the door and started walking towards another room. They walked in the room and did all the check ups. They were positive so they started the operation.

-Souls POV- 

I was slightly nervous, saying good bye to my life like this. But then i thought that after this is over, Maka will be able to live, and that our child will have a mother to take care of her. 

l closed my eyes, playing all the memories of me and Maka, all the moments we had together, the times we fought in battles together, the time i saved Maka from Crona. 'It's a weapons duty. i think to myself each time i doubted my decision. Finally, it was time for the operation to start. I started to lose consciousness as i felt myself getting lost into the pitch black of my mind.

-Narrators POV-

The operation was a success and Maka had started showing positive results, meaning her body didn't reject Souls heart. One of the doctor spoke 

"Thank god this surgery went well. But now the hard part will be breaking the news to the patient..."

They had waited for a few days for her to wake up, while the baby was in the nursery, being cared by one of the nurses there. The little baby was sleeping soundly when it suddenly opened its and started crying, while a nurse came running in to the nursery where the doctor was to tell the news of Maka waking up. They all hurried back to her room while the nurse taking care of the kids stayed behind.

-Maka's POV-

I groaned a bit as i tried opening my eyes, after a little effort i got them to open up a tiny bit, but the lights were way too bright. snapped my neck towards the door as it was flung open and the sound of multiple steps were heard. The lights turned off, and i could finally open my eyes. I blinked a few times as i looked at my surroundings, it was a white room, almost everything except the vase of flowers was white. guessed that it was the hospital and the people who had stepped in were the doctors. 

"W-what happened?"

I asked, my voice cracking a little as i felt dehydrated. One of the nurses grabbed the glass of water and handed it to me, i drank it generously and put it back. Moving my body felt strange to me somehow, like something had changed. But as time passed by, no one spoke up, they were all quiet. 

"Well...? Is no one going to tell me why i'm here...?" 

I was trying to remember what had happened to me before i was in the hospital when i suddenly remembered about Soul. 

"Soul! Where is Soul?" 

The doctors and the nurses silently looked at me, with pity showing clearly in their eyes. started remembering everything that had happened, about me getting ready to give birth, seeing Soul for the last time, then i remembered complete pain and now this, i don't remember what happened in the middle.

"So i figured out why i came to the hospital but...wheres soul? Why isn't he here? And what about my child?" 

No one answered me. After a few seconds of silence one of the doctors stepped towards me, with a grim look on his face. 

"Do not worry about your child, she is perfectly healthy, is under our care in the nursery. But you see, even though mr. Evans isn't here right now, he is there with you."

What the doctor said confused me.  
'He isn't here right now, but he is here with me'?

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

The doctor took a deep breathe and exhaled. Then he started telling me everything. About how i needed a heart transplant and there was no donor heart at the moment and how soul stepped up for me. Tears started welling up in my eyes as he told me, and by the end i was balling my eyes out. The doctor gave me a quick but comforting hug before exiting the room with the others, leaving me with my own thoughts.

"How could he do this to me..?  
How could he leave me and our child all alone...?"

I couldn't think of what to do at that moment. But then I heard a crying sound coming nearer and nearer, before the door reopened and in came a nurse, with a bundle of pink in her arms, and the nurse spoke up. 

"Mrs. Evans? Would you like to see your child?" She asked me politely rocking her back and forth lightly. 

I looked at her with red eyes, considering the thought of having a reminder of Soul. 

"Yes, please." 

I told her, trying to give her a smile. As soon as she handed me the baby, she ceased her crying, and snuggled into the blankets, before looking at me with bright red eyes, her cute little smile melting my heart.

"..if only soul was here..."

l whispered to myself as she the little baby giggled. Thinking about the baby, i suddenly remembered that i needed to name her. 

"So what are you going to name her? The father didn't tell us a name so it's up to you now." 

She said in a small voice.

"Hey soul what should we na-" 

I stopped as i remembered Soul wasn't there anymore. He was gone and he was never coming back. I thought of naming the baby Amy, but then i remembered a thing Soul had said. 'When we have our little baby, if its a girl, she's gonna be my little Angel.'

"Angel. Angel Evans will be her name." I told her, bringing up a sad small smile on my face as i looked at my daughter.

"Thats a beautiful name Mrs. Evans. I'm sure she will grow up to be just like an Angel." She said to me, with a warm look on her face, before leaving me and Angel alone together. 

-Flashback end- 

And here i was, standing under the same lamp post me and soul were 2 years ago, the place where we both kissed for the last time. still tear up each time i think about him, but then i remember, he's always with me, right here in mine...and his heart. 

A tear slipped down my face as i crumpled up my clothes, right above my heart, before feeling a tug on my sleeve. 

"Mama? Whas wong?" 

I giggled a little as she messed up on her words.

"Don't worry sweetie i'm fine, i'm just remembering your dad that's all." I told her, smiling while wiping away the tears.

"Don't be sad, Angel don't wike wen mama shad." She hugged my arm looking at me with her big round eyes. couldn't help but cheer up at that face, it was almost the same as what Soul would make when i rejected something he wanted.

"See, here, i'm smiling. Now let's go and visit your dad shall we?" 

"Yea! I wanna say hi to daddy again!"

I laughed as she raised her tiny fists into the air all happy. I started walking through the thick snow on the ground towards the graveyard near DWMA

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this story, there's probably a few mistakes in there i'm sorry about that XD


End file.
